Hasta llegar a ti
by Cocobelo
Summary: Alfred tenia un objetivo en mente, lograr que el presidente estudiantil de la academia, Arthur Kirkland, llegara a enamorarse de él. Lo haría, no por algo era un héroe ¿cierto?. Us/Uk Conjunto de Drabble s.
1. De decisiones y declaraciones

**De decisiones y declaraciones**

AU.

¡Lo haria o dejaria de ser un Heroe!

Hace ya más de un año que habia llegado a Inglaterra junto con su hermana Emily como alumnos de intercambio -que a decir verdad, hubiera deseado que se quedara en norteamerica con su otro hermano que no recordaba su nombre- y en ese tiempo conocio a un chico de cejas pobladas llamado Arthur Kirkland que habia logrado algo que nadie más habia hecho.

¡Conquistar su corzoncito estadounidense!, es por ese motivo que tomo la decision de tenerlo como pareja.

¡Lo convertiria en el gay que si era! pero habia un problema... su hermana lo queria para ella. ¡Y no lo podia permitir!

Él era el unico que veria a ese sensual ingles a su lado cada vez que despetara -por que tambien estaba en sus planes casarse con este- y ese dia se declararia si o si.

* * *

Un fic cortito :3 (recontra cortito XD)

Espero que les haya gustado =D


	2. De practicas y declaraciones

**De practicas y declaraciones**

AU.

Nervios, nervios y más nervios.

Tanto era lo que sentía que sus manos comenzaron a sudar a cantaros, tanto asi, que podria regar las plantitas del club de floreria!

Las refrego, más nervioso, en sus bolsillos traseros y con una fuerte inhalada volteo su mirada a un costado. No queria "verlo a los ojos" al fin y al cabo. Abrio la boca decido a decir por fin sus sentimientos y comenzo.

- M-me... g-g... ¡Ah! - se exaspero cerrando sus ojos con fuerza- ¡Me gustas desde el primer momento que te conoci! - ¡Lo dijo! ¡Por fin lo habia dicho! ¡Cumplio con su labor de _Hero_! Casi podia escuchar los fuegos artificiales en su espalda por su gran exito.

Abrio sus ojos con alivio posándolos, esta vez, sobre el chico frente suyo. Este tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus labios temblaban como gelatina- Y-yo... -comenzo a decir de nuevo.

- ¡L-lo siento Alfred-san pero ya tengo a Heracle-san! - Exclamo Kiku, su amigo japones, saliendo despavorido del lugar.

Alfred rodo los ojos muy sonrojado.

Definitivamente, nunca más, usaria el baño de la escuela en las horas de receso para practicar su declaración aunque... lo bueno de todo eso, es que se habia enterado de un secreto muy interesante... que tal vez podria sacar provecho para poder conseguir esos juegos virtuales que eran inalcanzables para sus bolsillos.

* * *

Fin del egundo capitulo .3.

Espero que les haya gustado =D

Atte. Cocobelo


	3. De rivalidades y declaraciones

**De rivalidades y declaraciones**

AU.

Dicen que un enemigo sabe más de uno que un cercano amigo. Tienen casi los mismo gusto pese a sus diferencias. En este caso, también era asi... o algo parecido.

Ambos ojos azules sacaban chispas. Ambos eran rubios, ambos eran... hermanos.

- Alfred...

(Por favor insierta la música del viejo oeste)

- Emily...

Estos hermanos, además de ser rivales en el amor, competian por algo más, casi tan importante como el presidente estudiantil Arthur Kirkland, ese objetivo era...

- ¡Ahora! - Con ese simple grito que hizo Feliks junto con un movimiento de pañuelo que robo a Francis -el pervertido más pervertido de la academia-. Ambos hermanos, Alfred y Emily, corrieron como alma que lleva al diablo por su segundo gran objetivo:

La última hamburguesa del almuerzo.

- Osea lo bueno de que Emi coma esas cosas super grasientas es que toda esa grasa pasa a sus pechos. - asintio con una sonrisa triunfal. Él era el asesor de la chica en como debia vestir y conquistar al cejón y recordar que a este le gustaba las chicas de mucha _pecho_nalidad le dejaba en claro que su _proyecto_ terminaria en un exito.

Por otro lado, los otros estudiantes que dejaban atrás los estadounidense en su loca carrera, los animaban como si una carrera de autos se estuviera realizando mientras que Arthur -no muy lejos de ahi- veia la ridicula escena con una gota surcando por su cabeza.

- P-presidente... - el mencionado se giro hacia donde lo llamaban. Tosio un poco para volver a su compostura.

- ¿Que sucede Toris?

- Tiene una carta... - El lituano mostro una carta de color azul al inglés que lo vio como si de Alfred delgado o comiendo ensaladas sanas se tratase. Lo tomo con miedo -por que nadie le envia carta alguna- pensando que tal vez esa carta era del acosador del que se quejaban las chicas de la academia o tal vez Francis jodiendo la vida -más de lo que ya era- o tal vez era... Scott...

¡NO! ¡Eso era mucho peor!

Abrio la carta con su reciente Parkinson en la mano y la leyo al instante.

"¡_A la hora de salida estare en la azotea del edificio más alto!_

_¡No faltes!_"

- ¿Quien te la en... - su pregunta quedo inconclusa. Toris se habia ido.- _Shit_...

Suspiro.

Lo mejor era ir y ponerle fin a todo eso.

* * *

Fin del tercer capitulo que acabo de escribir.

¡Hora del receso en la academia! ¡wiii! -me muero de hambre- ;w; . Toris dejo un encargo a Artie y ya se sabe de quien es :3 el próximo capitulo del siguiente capitulo estará dedicado a MyobiXHitachiin y reika-kirkland-shion, esperen cualquier cosa :D -tal vez lo saque más rato con el 4to cap, creo-

Gracias por leer.

¡Chaufa!


	4. De tristezas y declaraciones

**De tristezas y declaraciones**

AU.

La última campana del día.

Ni bien la habia escuchado, Alfred, se encamino en una loca carrera, decidido, al lugar en el que habia citado al inglés.

Estaba nervioso, no lo podia negar, pero pese a eso mantenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lograria su objetivo. Lo haria y es por ese motivo que le puso empeño a todo. Hasta estuvo practicando en las horas libres de clases con Toris para que todo lo que tendria que decir a Arthur, al amor de su vida, saliera a la perfección.

Unos cuantos escalones más y por fin estaba frente a la puerta de la azotea. Con suma emoción y nervios poso su mano temblorosa en el pomo y con una lentitud, muy extraña en él, la abrio.

El sitio estaba vacio. Arthur aún no habia llegado.

Suspiro. Tal vez tendria que esperar un poco más ya que era el presidente estudiantil y tendria papeles que revisar y toda esa cosa pero como Hero que era, una vez que empezaran a ser pareja, lo ayudaria con sus labores. Si, ayudaria a su sexy cejón en eso y más.

Se balanceo un poco en su lugar y un golpe en seco llamo su atención. Se sobresalto un poco. ¿Habia alguien más ahi?

Rodeo el edificio curioso. Tal vez era el Bad Friends Trio que siempre rondaban por esos lugares. -Definitivamente tendria que votarlos para que no estuvieran presentes en su declaración- pero lo que termino por hallar lo dejo impactado.

Sintio varias cosas en ese momento. Su cuerpo temblaba, sentia una opresión horrible y un extraño nudo se formo en su garganta. Le dolia, dolia mucho su pecho, tanto que era insoportable.

Retrocedio asustado sin poder creerlo aún.

Queria gritar, ¡Creer que lo que veia era un sueño! pero no podia... ¿Como podria hacerlo? El era un hero y los hero´s siempre traen felicidad no las... quitan...

Y ahora sabia que la suya nunca llegaria...

Se alejo a paso rápido, ya con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo a la perfección que la imagen de Arthur Kirkland... besándo a Gilbert Beilschmidt nunca... jamás, desapareceria de su mente.

* * *

¿Alguien esperaba esto? Yo no ;w; Llamenme malvado o lo que sea pero tenia que hacerlo. Lo siento *llora a cantaros en una esquina*

Bien espero que haya sido de su agrado -lo cual lo dudo- Quiero mencionar tambien que no se mucho de las escuelas inglesas asi que me base en las japonesas espero que no les moleste esto. (?)

Gracias por su tiempo en leer.

Atte. Cocobelo. TAT

PD1: Subire el proximo capitulo en unas horas, creo.

PD2: ¿Actualizo demasiado rápido?

PD3: Dejen Reviews please ;w;

¡Bye!


	5. De ¿despechos? y declaraciones

**De ¿despechos? y declaraciones**

AU.

No podia creerlo pero ahí estaba.

Arthur Kirkland tenia sus ojos abiertos como platos por lo que veía.

Desde que vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Alfred, pese a que habia perdido la carrera por la hamburguesa, supo que ese dia seria raro y lo fue. Recibio una nota anónima que al final no supo de quien era, recibió un beso forzado por parte de Gilbert -que rechazo con un buen puñetazo al igual que su declaración- presencio la aparición karateca de Emily en la azotea donde estaba y vio el batesazo que le dio la rubia al albino noqueandole en una y ahora esto...

Había llegado, ya cansado, a su casa y su hermano Scott lo recibió con una sonrisa socarrona diciéndole que viera su muro de _facebook_ y lo que estaba viendo ahora lo dejaba impactado...

"Mientras tu me rechazas... la chica de telefónica me dice "¿Desea un dúo?"

Mientras tu me rechazas... la chica de la hamburguesería me dice "Joven ¿con todo?"

Mientras tu me rechazas...

.

.

.

.

... No puedo evitar pensar, que mi felicidad nunca estará completa..."

A Alfred F. Jones, el chico más popular de la escuela, lo habían rechazado... - S-se declaro... a alguien... - se dijo el ingles con algo de tristeza. Pensar que Alfred ya tenia a alguien le hacia sentir un extraño vacío en su interior... Esperen ¿Por que estaba triste? Él no deberia sentirse asi. No, claro que no... o ¿si?

Mientras tanto a varias cuadras muy lejos de ahi.

- ¡TONYYYYYYYYYY!

- Te dije que Al se iba a molestar - pronuncio un temeroso Matthew -quien también había llegado a Inglaterra con sus hermanos- pegado contra la puerta de su habitación, tratando de impedir que su hermano gemelo la derrumbase mientras un chico de cabellos grises y ojos rojos como la sangre comía, tranquilamente, una barra de chocolate.- No debimos hackear su face...

- Se le pasara... además, con ese mensaje ese _F*cking B*tch_ terminara descubriendo sus sentimientos por Al... -Sonrió. Con eso lograría que ese par de idiotas -por que lo eran. Llevan un año juntos y esos babosos no se daban cuenta de lo que sentía el contrario- terminaran, si o si, juntos, como pareja -cosa que no quería muy en el fondo- - Oh! Y mira el lado bueno, Al ya no esta deprimido.

- ...

* * *

Fin del quinto capitulo que esta dedicado, como dije -escribí- a MyobiXHitachiin y reika-kirkland-shion. :D

Tony entra en acción junto con Matt -cosa que en verdad no tenia en mente :/ - (XD) Como sea, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Sobre los tomatazos MyobiXHitachiin y lo del hacha, no se por que pero me hizo reír mucho, lol XD pero muchas gracias =D (¿wtf?) ¡Oh! y lo del mensaje del face si existe, en otras palabras no son míos :/ Son tuyos amigo de mi amigo XD

Well, gracias por leer!

Atte. Cocobelo!


	6. De aclaraciones y declaraciones

**De aclaraciones y declaraciones**

AU.

Era un nuevo día y ya era hora del primer receso. Todo iba normal, los pajaritos cantaban, los alumnos comían y se sentaban a ver la florecitas de los jardines de la academia mientras Alfred estaba... feliz.

Si, estaba feliz.

Tan feliz como una lombriz de tierra, incluso más que Densen cuando recibe una sonrisa de Lukas, sin embargo, a pesar de su felicidad, aún se sentía enojado por lo que le había hecho Tony el día anterior, pero eso ya no importaba. Ya no. Ahora se sentía tan jovial, tanto que tenia esa sonrisa tan característica en él, sus ojos azules brillaban de esperanza -más que antes incluso- y todo se debía a "eso".

"Eso"... Como le alegraba recordar "eso"

"- ¡Es que no entiendo!

- _Mon ami_, lo que hiciste fue muy precipitado, a Artie se le trato con cariño...

- ¡Pero rechazado mi awesome yo! ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Debería estar rendido a mis pies!

- Tal vez... debas insistir más

- Toño tiene razón, debes insistir, _cher_"

Esa simple conversación -que escucho por casualidad- logro que todas las esperanzas de tener a Arthur a su lado volvieran a él con todo y su alma, y no importaba que tuviese un nuevo rival. Saber que Arthur, su Arthur, había rechazado a Gilbert lo hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo.

¡Ya nadie podría impedir que estuviesen juntos! ¡No había problema alguno! ¡Y debía ir y declararse en seguida a su Artie! Aunque... había un problemita bien pequeñito... no podía hacerlo en esos momentos... no podía ir corriendo gaymente hacia los brazos de su querido cejón... todo por ese problema...

¡Necesitaba urgente papel higiénico o viviría de por vida en el baño!

- Nunca... más... como... tacos... mexicanos... - murmuro Alfred entrecortadamente entre los golpes que se daba contra la puerta. Aunque gracias a "su problema estomacal" termino sabiendo la verdad...

Mientras, en el aula de clases.

- _Bro_ no viene y las clases están por empezar...

- ¿Crees que siga deprimido? -pregunto Tony tamboreando un lápiz. Matthew lo miro con preocupación guardando, ambos, un silencio cómplice, para luego decir en unisono, juntos.

- Naa~...

* * *

Alfred supo la verdad por que estuvo encerrado en el baño por una mega-diarrea XD

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capi =D y las chicas mexicana no se ofendan con esto, lo vi en los padrinos mágicos y pues se me entro la maña en ponerlo... discúlpenme si fue así.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Atte. Cocobelo

¿Reviews please?


	7. De descubrimientos y declaraciones

**De descubrimientos y declaraciones**

AU.

Toda la academia estaba de viaje en el país que había alegrado mucho a los hermanos Vargas. Si, estaban en el país de Italia. Todo el alumnado estaba animado, felices pero Alfred... ¡No!

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que intento acercarse al inglés con _otros_ propósitos pero por un extraño motivo, su amado cejón no lo quería cerca. ¿Por que? ¿Acaso olía mal? ¿Tenia algo en los dientes? ¡Él era muy aseado! además, la higiene personal es algo muy importante no podía dejarlo a un lado. Bien, eso ya no venia al caso, la cuestión es que Arthur lo alejaba de su lado y no sabia el por que...

Pero la respuesta, que no sabia nuestro querido americano, es que Arthur había descubierto sus sentimientos por Alfred.

¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿En que momento? Pues hacia una semana. Cuando los planes de Tony subieron un nivel más con ayuda de Juan, alumno de intercambio de México, que para ambos ya casi parecía un juego, o algo así, habían terminado por _acercarse_ mucho a Alfred provocando, obviamente, los celos del inglés que al principio, como había previsto Tony, había negado rotundamente y que con el pasar de los días se volvieron más fuertes.

Y así damas y caballeros Arthur Kirkland supo lo que sentía de verdad por eso... no quería a Alfred cerca, por que el americano... se veía muy feliz con Juan... casi ya parecían pareja...

- ¡Oye Artie! - Arthur trago fuerte apretando la guía del país entre sus manos.- ¿Listo para el recorrido grupal?

Una cosa es que se sintiera triste por lo que había presenciado esos últimos días y otra MUY diferente es que cada vez que veía a Alfred y su sonrisa provocaba que su corazón latiese de un modo tan desenfrenado que le asustaba. ¡Hasta sus mejillas ardían horrible! ¿Como era posible que ese cara de imbécil lo tenia de ese modo?. No lo entendía... y no quería entenderlo.- Si... - Tenia que tranquilizarse.

- Well...

- Si desean recorrer el alrededor pueden hacerlo hasta las 5 pm - Escucharon ambos rubios decir al profesor - Mínimo grupo de dos - Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la presión de Arthur bajara hasta los suelos. Alfred tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, tosió un poco y volvió a dirigir su mirada celestina sobre la esmeralda de Arthur, quien recupero el color de su rostro al sentir la mirada de Alfred.

- Q-quieres estar conmigo... - Sonrojo para ambos- D-digo, bueno, pa-para recorrer juntos la ciudad... - Arthur se sonrojo hasta las orejas al haber escuchado las tres primeras palabras. Definitivamente Alfred era un idiota... más él, al terminar aceptando.

Ese día iba a ser... raro.

Curiosamente, lo que no sabían los angloparlantes, es que en ese viaje, su declaración iba a hacerse si o si. Todo el colegio ya lo había decidido, desde Gilbert, que se dio por vencido, hasta Emily quien al principio se había negado, incluso el director Julio Vargas estaba apoyando el asunto, no por algo, habían viajado en fechas que no eran.

* * *

¿Que puedo decir? Salio por salir XD

Lo sentí algo cursi y no se por que :/ Y todo por culpa de las películas que he visto. Ahhhh... ¡I like! -creo- XD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y ¡Feliz cumpleaños a las/os que cumplen años este mes! (n.n)/ -No pregunten por que lo hago, solo acepten carajo (?) XD-

Cuídense mucho ¡Bye!


	8. De declaraciones y mas declaraciones

**De declaraciones y mas declaraciones**

AU.

Toda la academia miraba asombrados a los rubios Alfred y Arthur desde sus diferentes posiciones.

Kiku apretaba sus manos entrelazadas con una sonrisa que daba miedo tras soltar la tasita de té que habia llevado en manos, mientras Heracles trataba con todas sus fuerzas no quedarse dormido.

Gilbert tenia la boca abierta, tanto que parecía que no tenia quijada alguna, evitando también, caerse de la rama del árbol donde estaba, Francis veía sobre una revista porno en una librería, Emily desde la tienda de béisbol, Feliks y Toris desde la tienda de "_Barbie todo rosa_" y los demás en lugares que da mucha flojera describir.

Nadie sabia como reaccionar, la mayoría quería gritar, y mas que nada, matar al ingles por lo idiota que habia sido y... y... y que gracias a eso habia despertado al león dormido que llevaba el americano. Exacto, Arthur Kirkland habia mencionado a la supuesta chica que tenia enamorado al ojiazul, quien, este, no tomo para nada bien eso...

"_Con esto se acabo..._" pensó Tony con una sonrisa desde una zona _wi-fi,_ terminando de grabar el momento que toda _World Academy_ habia presenciado.

El primer beso de esos dos idiotas.

Arthur tenia los ojos completamente abiertos, con las mejillas sonrojadas al rojo vivo, sintiendo la suave caricia que le dedicaba Alfred en su mejillas mientras lo besaba... Esos labios que creyó nunca tocar... estaban... Dios, que alguien le peñiscara por que en serio, no creía lo que estaba pasando.

Un segundo mas y Alfred se separo con lentitud de los labios sabor té, posando sus ojos azules sobre los verdes de Arthur.

- Arthur... yo... t-tu... - murmuro con nerviosismo sin aparta su vista en ningún momento. Tenia que decirlo. ¡Ya lo habia besado, ¿no?! Entonces no era difícil decir esa palabra...- me...

- M-me gustas... - Completo Arthur para asombro del americano, quien abrió sus ojos con asombro, mas aun, el ver ese sonrojo típico en las mejillas del ingles.

Eso era mas que suficiente para él. Sonrió amplio y rodeo en un abrazo el cuerpo de Arthur.

- Te amo... - murmuraron en unisono, logrando que ambos rieran con ternura. Por fin los sentimientos de ambos eran correspondidos al 100 %...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ambos sonrojados hasta las orejas. Arthur quería morirse y Alfred ya ni sabia que quería. Era en estos momentos que ambos estaban de acuerdo y deseaban que la tierra se partiera en dos y se los tragara.

- ¡TONYYYYYYYYY!

- Awww ¡QUE LINDO! - exclamaba una pequeña de largos cabellos rubios, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. Arthur suspiro cansado mientras Alfred trataba de apagar la televisión sonrojado.- _Dad, dad_, ¿Asi fue como se declararon?

Arthur sonrió con ternura y abrazando a su pequeña hija, acaricio sus cabellos rubios.- Si Alice... así fue como todo comenzó...

- _Dad_... - llamo la pequeña aun en el abrazo. - Felices bodas de plata... y ¡_Daddy_! ¡ven y abrázanos también! - reclamo sin soltarse del ingles. Alfred se giro con una sonrisa y, tras lanzarse sobre ellos, rió a carcajadas mientras las quejas de Arthur y Alice debajo de él se escuchaban.

- ¡Bájate!

- ¡Yo también los amo~!

- ¡Bájate!

Vaya que eran una familia muy singular aunque ahora, Alfred y Arthur, podían decir con orgullo, que habían logrado un final feliz a su modo... uno que tal vez, seguiría trayendo sorpresas...

* * *

**N.A:**

Jajajajaja ¡Por fin! ¡Lo acabe! Y el fic se dio por terminado, no me gusta poner "fin" por que me da cosa :S así que bueno e_e

Fine, espero que les haya gustado y lamento mucho la demora D: (maldita musa que no se aparecía) Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, :D Y... y... me da pena el haberlo acabado TTnTT ... Ya, mucho drama XDu

Gracias por todo, por leerlo y seguirlo y aguantarlo y todo lo demás. =D.

Atte. Cocobelo

PD: Actualizare pronto los otros fic :D


End file.
